


Wollust

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [2]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Nachdem das Verfahren gegen Viktor de Man eingestellt worden ist, will der seinen Erfolg mit seinem alten Freund Chris Gabriel gebührend feiern…





	Wollust

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt _nessaniel_ und _anionoracle_ , den Slashhexenschwestern mit Smut-Diplom.  
>  **Widmung:** Für _anionoracle_ , deren wildes Threesome meine Phantasie einst Amok laufen ließ. 
> 
> **Spoiler:** Ganz vage für _„Tödliche Tarnung“_  
>  **Prompt:** [120er](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html): #110 Annex
> 
> Was soll ich dazu großartig sagen? Weitgehend sinn- und plotfreier Smut, der auch nie etwas anderes sein sollte. Einst geschrieben, weil nessaniel und ich zu später Stunde über die verschiedenen Garderoben in Thorstens Flur und die geeignetsten Methoden selbige zu Boden zu reißen diskutierten. Ich habe zu meiner Verteidigung nichts weiter zu sagen, als „Ja, ich wollte das genau so! Hart, schnell und schmutzig.“
> 
> Es ist wieder ein Reupload, von daher könnte der eine oder ander den Text schon kennen. Ich denke, er dürfte in etwa so alt sein, wie die zugehörige Tatortfolge _"Tödliche Tarnung"_. Von daher auch nochmal der Hinweis, dass diese Geschichte ohne Kenntnis von _"Spiel auf Zeit"_ entstanden ist, weil es den da noch nicht gab.
> 
> Ach ja, eigentlich sollte es aus den Tags schon ziemlich klar werden, aber ich warne hier trotzdem nochmal: **Es folgt einvernehmlicher, aber ziemlich rauer, dezent kinkiger Oralsex zwischen zwei Männern! Wenn ihr das nicht lesen wollt, ist jetzt die Gelegenheit gekommen, umzukehren.**

* * *

# „Wollust“

 

Als Viktor de Man den Treppenabsatz vor Chris’ Wohnung erreicht, zögert er einen Moment. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was ihn erwarten wird. ‚Thorsten Lannert‘ ist auf dem messingfarbenen Namensschild eingraviert. Viktor hat ihn kennengelernt, diesen Thorsten Lannert. Ein spröder Mann, kühl und distanziert. Aber Viktor hat auch Chris gespürt hinter dieser Fassade. Unruhig, lauernd, wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Nur darauf wartend, die sorgsam errichtete Mauer zu durchbrechen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu bietet. Nun, diese Gelegenheit soll er bekommen. Entschlossen drückt Viktor den Klingelknopf.

Er dauert einen Moment, dann hört er ein Geräusch aus dem Inneren der Wohnung. Den Klang von bloßen Füßen auf Parkett. Chris! Viktor identifiziert den Rhythmus seiner Schritte noch immer ohne die geringste Mühe. Die Tür wird ein Stück weit geöffnet. Ein Mann erscheint, halb verborgen hinter der Tür, bereit sie jederzeit wieder zuzuschlagen. Blaue Augen taxieren Viktor kühl.

„Was willst du hier?“, zischt der Mann abweisend.

Vor ihm steht Lannert, das erkennt Viktor sofort. Doch die Fassade ist nicht so stabil, wie sie erscheinen soll. Die Hand, die sich um die Kante der Tür krallt, so hart, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortreten, verrät den Anderen. Chris hat den Kampf längst aufgenommen. Viktor kann fast dabei zusehen, wie er an Macht gewinnt. Lannert will ihn loswerden, bevor Chris übermächtig wird. Aber Viktor weiß, dass es dafür längst zu spät ist. Er hat gewonnen. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zieht er eine Flasche Champagner hinter dem Rücken hervor.

„Ich dachte, du möchtest mit mir auf meinen Erfolg anstoßen.“

Der Mann schaut auf die Champagnerflasche in Viktors Hand, starrt ihm wortlos in die Augen. Viktor hält dem Blick stand, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Der Ausdruck des Anderen verändert sich. Kälte weicht Lust, Ablehnung verwandelt sich in Verlangen. Er wirft einen Blick über Viktors Schulter hinweg in das leere Treppenhaus, dann packt er ihn am Handgelenk und zerrt ihn in die Wohnung. Thorsten Lannert ist besiegt, Chris Gabriel ist zurück.

Die Wucht, mit der Viktor gegen die Wand gestoßen wird, presst ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Er verliert die Champagnerflasche. Krachend zerbirst sie am Boden. Chris kümmert sich nicht darum. Er greift in Viktors Haar, schaut ihn hungrig an. Viktor kommt kaum dazu Atem zu holen, da spürt er schon Chris’ Lippen auf den seinen, dessen Zunge, die die sich zwischen seine Lippen drängt. Bereitwillig öffnet er den Mund. Der Kuss ist hart, schmerzhaft, leidenschaftlich. Genau wie Viktor es in Erinnerung hat.

Er vergräbt seinerseits die Hände in Chris’ widerspenstigen Locken. Lässt sie durch die Finger gleiten, zieht Chris’ Kopf daran zurück, beißt ihm in die Unterlippe und unterbricht den Kuss. Atemlos starren sie einander an. Chris’ Lippen sind geschwollen von Viktors Bissen, seine blauen Augen verschleiert von Lust.

„Ich hasse dich!“, keucht er.

„Ich weiß“, antwortet Viktor.

Wie von selbst finden seine Hände den Weg zum Kragen von Chris’ Hemd. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck reißt er es auf, entblößt Chris’ muskulöse Brust. Seine rechte Hand gleitet an Chris’ Schlüsselbein entlang, das Brustbein hinab und kommt schließlich auf der kleinen kreisrunden Narbe rechts davon zur Ruhe. Auf der Narbe, die er verschuldet hat. Eigentlich sollte er es bereuen, doch er kann nicht. Diese kleine Stück neuer, junger Haut macht Chris noch so viel wertvoller und begehrenswerter für ihn.

Viktors linke Hand wandert in Chris’ Nacken. Er greift fest zu, versucht Chris zu sich zu ziehen. Doch Chris verspannt die Schultern, sträubt sich. Er ist nicht gewillt, sich das Heft aus der Hand nehmen zu lassen. Grob umfasst er Viktors Handgelenke, reißt dessen Hände von seinem Körper. Viktors Handrücken krachen schmerzhaft gegen die Wand, als Chris sich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen ihn lehnt. Ihre Lippen treffen sich zu einem weiteren harten Kuss, so hart, dass ihre Zähne kollidieren. Viktor leckt sich über die Lippen. Er schmeckt Blut.

Chris lässt Viktors Handgelenke los, streicht ihm über die Arme und Schultern bis zum Hemdkragen. Die eine Hand gleitet in Viktors Nacken, vergräbt sich wieder in seinen Haaren, zieht seinen Kopf nach hinten, soweit es die Wand in seinem Rücken eben zulässt. Chris presst seine Lippen gegen Viktors Halsbeuge, küsst, saugt, beißt bis hinunter zum Ansatz des Schlüsselbeins. Wellen der Erregung jagen durch Viktors Körper. Hitze steigt in ihm auf. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückt er ein Stöhnen.

Chris’ andere Hand greift das Revers von Viktors Hemd, reißt die Knopfleiste mit einem heftigen Ruck auseinander. Die Knöpfe springen in alle Richtungen. Wieder ein Hemd ruiniert. Es war nicht das erste, es wird nicht das letzte sein. Es ist ein Preis, den Viktor zu zahlen bereit ist, immer wieder. Er hat Chris genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Allein die Vorstellung dessen, was folgen wird, bringt sein Glied schmerzhaft zum Pulsieren. Chris beißt erneut zu. Viktor verliert den Kampf gegen das Stöhnen. Tief und kehlig kommt es über seine Lippen. Verzweifelt kratzen seine Hände an der Wand entlang auf der Suche nach etwas, woran er sich festhalten kann. Nur gerade eben noch hält er sich davon ab, seine Finger wieder in Chris’ Locken zu krallen. Es wäre gegen die Regeln.

Chris löst sich ein wenig von Viktors Hals, lässt seinen Atem über die feuchte Spur streichen, die er auf Viktors Haut hinterlassen hat. Ein betörendes Kribbeln kriecht Viktor die Wirbelsäule hinauf, vernebelt ihm die Sinne. Chris verharrt bewegungslos, lauernd, wie eine Raubkatze vor dem Sprung. Viktor weiß, was kommt, er weiß nur nicht wann. Es ist dieser Moment der Überraschung, der es so erregend macht.

Plötzlich sind Chris’ Lippen auf seiner Brust, Zunge und Zähne umspielen seine Brustwarze. Chris beißt zu. Ein Schauer von Schmerz und Lust jagt durch Viktors Körper, zwingt ein weiteres Stöhnen über seine Lippen. Seine Arme schnellen nach oben, treffen auf kühles Metall. Garderobenhaken. Willkommener Halt. Ein weiterer Biss, Schmerz und Lust, ein weiteres Stöhnen.

Viktors Unterleib zuckt nach vorn. Sofort sind Chris’ Hände auf seinen Hüften, drücken ihn hart zurück gegen die Wand. Ein Regelverstoß. Viktor kennt die Strafe dafür. Er weiß, warum er keinen Gürtel angelegt hat. Finger verkrallen sich in seinem Hosenbund. Ein kräftiger Ruck und sie erleidet das gleiche Schicksal wie sein Hemd.

Chris geht vor Viktor in die Hocke. Hose und Unterhose zieht er ihm in einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung herunter, lässt sie ihm würdelos um die Knöchel hängen. Es ist seine Art, ihn zu fesseln. Viktor spürt Chris’ Hände auf seinen Knien. Fest und verlangend streichen sie die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel hinauf bis zu seinem Schritt. Fingernägel kratzen über die sensible Haut neben seinem Glied, während die Daumen den empfindsamen Damm zwischen Hodensack und Anus massieren. Viktor keucht auf.

„Chris…“

Die Daumen verschwinden, nur um sofort durch zwei speichelnasse Finger ersetzt zu werden, die sich zwischen Viktors Pobacken schieben, schnell und ansatzlos in seinen Körper dringen. Der Schmerz zerreißt ihn fast. Wieder zucken seine Hüften nach vorn. Viktor weiß, dass Chris es genau darauf angelegt hat. Plötzlich sind Chris’ Lippen auf Viktors Glied. Seine Zähne streifen die Eichel gerade fest genug, um Viktor ein weiteres kehliges Stöhnen zu entlocken. Chris’ kundige Zunge gleitet den Schaft entlang, als er Viktors Penis ganz in den Mund nimmt. Verzückung und Verlangen fluten in heißen Wellen durch Viktors Körper. Seine Knie zittern unkontrolliert. Über ein Jahr unterdrückten Verlangens bricht sich Bahn, mit aller Macht, reißt Viktors Verstand mit sich fort. Er spreizt die Beine, soweit das in seiner Position eben geht drängt sich Chris entgegen.

Die Finger dringen tiefer, finden seine Prostata, massieren sie gekonnt. Wieder ist da der Daumen auf seinem Damm, verwöhnend, fordernd, der heiße Mund, der sein Glied auf und ab gleitet, die Zunge, die seinem Schaft verwöhnt, die Zähne, die seine Eichel beknabbern. Das ist zu viel für Viktor. Prickelnde Hitze schießt aus seinen Lenden in alle Körperteile, brandet zurück, sammelt sich in seinem Unterleib zu einem fast schmerzhaften Knoten und explodiert. Er kommt mit einem heftigen Stoß tief in Chris’ Mund.

Viktor spürt, wie Chris gierig alles schluckt, noch den letzten Tropfen aufsaugt. Die rhythmische Bewegung seiner Kehle massiert Viktors Eichel, gibt ihm den Rest. Seine Beine geben nach. Ihm wird schwarz vor Augen. Über ihm knirscht und kracht es. Die Garderobenhalterung löst sich aus der Wand. Er verliert den Halt und stürzt ins Bodenlose.

 

* * *

 

Viktor reißt die Augen auf. Für einen Moment ist er verwirrt und desorientiert. Er hat keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Es ist dämmrig, ihm ist unerträglich heiß und seine Unterwäsche klebt feucht an seinem Körper. Suchend schaut er sich um. Sein Blick fällt auf die karierte Bettwäsche, die leicht im Mondlicht leuchtet. Gefängnisbettwäsche! Mit einem Schlag ist alles wieder da: Stuttgart, die aufgeflogene Ladung, die Verhaftung, das Verhör, der Haftbefehl, die kleine Gefängniszelle. Erschöpft sinkt er zurück in die Kissen.

Es ist nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein intensiver Traum, aber ein Traum. Das Erwachen ist bitter, denn die Realität ist eine Andere. Er ist gefangen und er begreift, als Sebastian Bootz Thorsten Lannert für sich gewonnen hat, hat er selbst Chris Gabriel verloren.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
